Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A plurality of photodetectors may be arranged in multi-element (e.g., X-by-Y) arrays, which may include scanning arrays or focal plane arrays (FPAs). Such arrays may be configured to detect light in the ultraviolet, visible, and infrared wavelength ranges, or at other wavelengths.